Blue Blood
by ClassicLit
Summary: Yuffie gets kidnapped by the Organization. For what reason? You'll have to find out. Yet, she does get stuck working with Axel, Zexion, and Demyx.
1. Nasty WakeUp Call

_**Blue Blood**_

_**Nasty Wake-Up Call**_

****

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. _

_Hope you enjoy this fic. Please read and review. _

My voice reverberated in the empty cell. It is truly quite an interesting sound. Hearing your words play back at you in a receding manner. Perhaps, you are wondering what I said? Actually, I didn't say anything. I screamed. If you were there for it, I can promise that the ear-piercing scream would have grasped your heart…if you have a heart that is. Pardon my asking, but it seems more and more beings without hearts are being released on the worlds. Who am I to ponder over such pressing issues, however? After all, I am just a teenage ninja. Yuffie Kisaragi's the name. I am sorry to say though; I don't think it will matter much at this point. I can hear footsteps moving steadily towards my cell. Judging by the amount of injuries I attained during my last try at a battle with these hooded men; I'd say I'll soon be…dead. I would have laughed at my depressing train of thought. That's what I do when Squall—or rather Leon—starts up with the list of pessimistic outcomes of any situation. I don't have the energy, though. I can hardly breathe; laughing is out of the questions.

"You were asking for someone to explain why you are here?" I hear a cold voice coming from the slowly opening door. He must be referring to my earlier screaming. I glance up, and sure enough see a tall figure dressed in black with a hood covering his face. Why am I not surprised?

"Actually, I was demanding." I rasp out. I guess my earlier suspicion about my ribs being broken is correct. How many do you think? Take a pick. One, two, three…? I was pretty sure he said something. He must have because I sensed the chill form his voice run up my spine; but I couldn't comprehend what exactly it was that he said. All I can feel is a numbing sensation starting at the base of the skull and spreading throughout my body. I think I'm close to feinting. All I can see now is black. My eyes must have closed. All I can do is sit there and just wait until the numbing sensation will overtake me. Rest. All I want is rest.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sensation first comes to your fingertips before it spreads through your body. Unfortunately, I had the pleasure of finding that out first hand…more than once. I wish I could open my eyes, but something tells me I can't. That something is my lack of ambition to try. How long have I been out? It could have been anywhere between a few minutes and a few hours…perhaps days. Funny, I can breathe easily. It doesn't hurt. Someone must have fixed my ribs. I hardly expected his kind of treatment. Then again if they kidnapped me, perhaps I'm more useful than I give myself credit for.

I tense up as I hear light footsteps come closer to me. This is a different person. The footsteps are much lighter; it's as if he's floating. Maybe it's a she?

"I know you're awake." Nope, it's a he. Where the hell am I anyway? Seems like the first, or at least the second question that should have hit me; but it didn't. You know what this means? I need more sleep. He can just screw off. "Is it in your plans to get up any time soon?" Is that agitation I hear? I decide not to push it so I shake my head no. Oxymoronic statement…yes. I can hear him slightly chuckling beside me. This brings me to my earlier question again. Where am I? If he's close to me and I'm pretty sure I didn't hear him kneel. I'm on some kind of table? I swallow down a wave of nausea…torture table? Damn it; it's Leon's pessimistic tendencies rubbing off on me.

"Where am I?" I grind out between clenched teeth while trying to sit up.

"You're at Castle Oblivion." Came the very casual reply. Hold up! THE Caste Oblivion. As in the on that Sora is trying to get into? I flew up into a sitting position with my eyes finally opening. To my great chagrin the lighting was too bright and I have to cover my face with my hand after going temporarily blind. When I carefully open them again I am met with two aquamarine ones that hold a great deal of amusement, which I can only guess is directed at my reaction to hearing of my location.

"Up you go." He says while hoisting me up to a standing position. "You might want to hear what Xemnas has to say." Oh boy I can't wait.

_This is only a sort of prologue. The chapters to follow will be longer. I just wanted to know what you guys thought. Please review!_


	2. Soon Enough

_**Blue Blood**_

_**Soon Enough**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts. _

_Thank you so much for everyone who reviewed. I'm sorry for this chapter being a bit shorter than I planned, but this is still the beginning. The next one will describe everything that happens on the mission…have I said too much? Ah go read. Hope you enjoy this fic. Please read and review. _

The bastard dropped me. TWICE. Can you believe this? He had the audacity to drop me…not once, but TWICE. If my left thigh was the only unharmed spot on my body up to the point when the asshole dropped me…well, let's just say it isn't anymore. Not only that, but his damn spikes kept tickling my nose. I'm not kidding, I sneezed about ten times on our way up here, and the jerk didn't even try moving his BIG head when I commented on the fact. Does anyone see any scissors around here? I want to cut his damn RED hair. What kind of a person has red hair anyway? Oh right…a prat, which he happens to be.

Currently, I'm residing in a rather uncomfortable chair, which also happens to be situated in front of a rather huge desk with a rather intimidating man sitting behind it. I don't see his face, it's actually covered by a hood(BIG surprise there…hm sarcasm) but the dignified air is a bit scary, in a way. Alright I'm lying, I'm scared out of my wits and I still haven't seen his face; if you haven't guessed that's a bad sign.

"I see you are awake." A chill ran up my spine, but surprisingly the voice came from behind me rather than in front. If it isn't Mr. Phantom over in front, that means it's the guy who talked to me in the cell.

"Yeah." I said shortly while keeping my eyes trained on the polished, checkered floor. _'Unfortunately.' _I added mentally when I heard the chair on the left side of me screech and the guy who just walked in take the seat next to me. He had silver hair! Awesomeness…not (at least not in this situation.) The one with red hair, who led me hear, is draped casually over the chair to my right. I'm not exactly sure whether he is sitting or lying down, but it seems to be a rather awkward-looking combination of the two. We set there for a few minutes silently, I wasn't sure why until the door was kicked open and a blonde guy burst through the door rapidly breathing as if he had run a marathon.

"Sorry I'm late." Perhaps he had.

"Not a problem. Please sit down." If I though the silver haired guy had a sinister voice, the hooded one redefined the description. It wasn't bad enough he had an ominous presence, he also had to have the deep, cold, bass voice. The blonde composed himself and sat next to the red-head after giving him a goofy grin. This one actually seems human. Never thought a time would come when I'd think that of the company I'm in.

"You are probably wondering why I have called upon you?" no shit Sherlock. These guys keep asking stupid questions that are rhetorical and even sound like statements. I feel like they're putting on a play just for me. Well, they're deeply mistaken if they think I'm enjoying this. I'd much rather see the blondie dressed as a princess and the hooded guy would be the dragon and…I digress. Not so much was I worried about my mind wondering as about the fact that he seemed to have turned toward me. I froze…damn it all to hell.

"You" he said gesturing towards me. "are probably wondering why you have been brought here?" I considered not saying anything; I really did. That would have been the more sensible thing to do, but do I know what logic is? Of course not.

"Something along the lines of that." The words cascaded off the tip of my tongue. I am completely helpless when it comes to controlling stuff that flies out of my mouth. The pseudo sarcastic tone, which accompanied my less than courteous comment, didn't help ease the tension in the room. To my great relief the mysterious guy didn't pull out a gun or knife, but rather let out a chuckle.

"You'll find out soon enough." He said while leaning back into his chair. What was the point of teasing me and making it seem as if I'd get the answer now? It's decided, he's a sadist. "I would like you four to travel to the Underworld. There you will have a mission that you will be notified of by Pain and Panic." Wait…hold it…did he just say FOUR? I looked around the room and saw that beside me there were only THREE guys that seemed to be in the same organization. Where did he get FOUR from? There must have been a mistake. It couldn't have been me…could it? The red-head next to me sighed and stood up. The other two soon followed, but I couldn't move even if I wanted to.

"Don't give her a hard time." I heard the guy behind the desk say.

"Yeah, yeah." Was the flippant response from the blondie. And the next thing I know I am being half-carried, half-dragged out of the circular room by the red-head who got me there in the first place.

Once out of the office we got a rather large intersection in the castle halls. They were all white so I had no idea where the hell we were but the other three seemed to know where we were going.

"Hey Zexion your quarters are to the left anyway. Take her will you?" Alright so the silver haired guy was Zexion. Hold up…did he just refer to me in third person? I defiantly pulled away from the damn red-head who was holding me up and limped a few paces away.

"I am within the hearing vicinity and still alive." I growled agitated. The red-head looked at me quizzically for a moment before giving me an infuriating smirk.

"Not STILL princess…FOR NOW." Why the nerve of him.

"That is not entirely accurate seeing as TOMORROW you still can't do anything to me." I said with a triumphant grin.

"Maybe I can't, but your involvement in the mission sure as hell can." He said with the same infuriating smirk still present on his lips.

"But, you loose all the sadistic pleasure." I shot back before our little spat was rudely interrupter.

"Break it up children. You have to go to bed." The blondie said while yawning. "Good night." He waved at me and Zexion and dragged a protesting red-head to the right. Serves the asshole right. Who does he think he is threatening Yuffie Kisaragi?

"Shall we?" I hear a rather monotone voice of the guy next to me. I wonder if Leon and him are related. He drapes my arm over his shoulder and drags me to the room where I will be apparently staying. It is a rather awkward silence for me, seeing as I hate silence. After working with Leon for so long you'd think I got used to it, but no I haven't.

"So tell me" I started up "wouldn't it be easier to simply heal me than drag me around?" I could feel him shake his head next to me.

"So you would run away?" he asked amusedly.

"Well…how could I possibly?" I feigned innocence and mustered up the most angelic look on my face that I could possibly come up with.

"Don't give me any innocent looks." Was the flat answer to which I almost pouted, but decided to hold myself. Why is it that people like Leon can read people like me? Life would be so much easier if everyone just fell into the web of my manipulation.

"You did heal my ribs though." I said with a triumphant grin.

"I wasn't supposed." He retorted and I almost did perhaps the third double take for the evening. "You looked like you were about to suffocate. As you see the Organization needs you…couldn't have you dying because of the lack of oxygen." For a split second back there I was going to thank him. That gratitude flew out the proverbial window after that snide remark however.

"What do you need me for anyway?" I asked already sour at the stoic wall next to me.

"Did you not hear princess? You will find out soon enough." I snorted.

"How about now?" I asked hopefully.

"No." was the curt reply before we arrived at my supposed room. The moment I saw the bed a practically pushed off the guy and jumped into it. Ah sleep the mother of everything good.

_Thank you so much please review. Also if it is not too much trouble could you possibly tell me whether you want romance and Yuffie with whom? Thanks!_


	3. Crash

_**Blue Blood**_

_**Crash**_

_Disclaimer: Me not own KH. _

_Thank you guys so much for all the wonderful reviews. They really helped! Hope that you enjoy this chapter, I also made it loner than the other two. hope you like it! LOVE YOU ALL_

This was BLOODY wonderful. I'm pretty sure I've gotten close to no sleep; and I, already, feel someone shaking me awake. Well…they can screw off for all I care. Why does that sound so familiar? Or right, I said the same thing to the red-head when he tried getting me up. Look where THAT got me? Into the office of the weirdo dude and on a mission to the underworld. Kudos for Yuffie…NOT! The persistent nagging still didn't stop.

"Fiv' more minut'" I say grouchily and bat the hand away. I hear a chuckle behind me. I think it's the red-head again.

"Off it princess." Yep, it's the red-head. I feel the bed shift under me and a weight settle in the crook of my bend knees. Maybe, he'll see how soft the bed is and fall asleep himself. That way I can sleep.

"Five minutes then. Just because I'm a nice guy." Boy, only nice? That's an understatement; he's the most pleasant character(coughsarcasmcough). I started falling back asleep when I was rudely awakened, but this time it wasn't shaking. The damn prat simply decided to pick me the hell up. He slung me over his shoulder—like a sack—and started walking away form MY bed.

He put me down in front of a door and before I could hit him in the shins, as I was fully prepared to do, he handed me black clothes that by the looks of them were the same type that all the people here were wearing.

"Have these on and out in about 20 minutes." I stared at him dumbfounded.

"If you haven't noticed. I am no guy. 20 minutes is not half as much time as I need." In all reality, I would be ready in half that time; I'm not exactly the woman in pink(coughAeriscough). If he gave me more time, I could get ready and get more SLEEP. If you haven't figured it out yet, sleep happens to be my favorite pastime. He rubbed his temples irritably.

"Fine 30 minutes. That's all your getting." He left my room, mumbling something along the lines of 'annoying women'. I went into the bathroom and started up on my morning routine. My body still hurt all over form the battle that they captured me in, in the first place. I wonder if everyone over at Traverse Town misses me. Hm…I surely miss them. I put on the strange clothes that he gave me and was ready to go. By ready to go, I mean ready to limp right back to bed and fall on it. As I said before, I was done in 15 minutes and had 15 to spare.

My nap time was cut short however at the door to my room opened again. Damn it, just my luck.

"Only Axel would trust you on that bluff. Who takes 30 minutes to get ready?" I snorted.

"Would you believe me if I said I have a friend who does?" I asked not even trying to get up, or turn around for that matter.

"Perhaps." I hear the rather cryptic answer. Cryptic? This is Zexion. This guy's name is only one I remember. Oh right wait, so the red-head is Axel.

"So what's the blondie's name?" I ask out of curiosity. If I'll be working with them, might as well know them by name. Because referring to them as Mr. Jackass, the grim sociopath, and the interesting-looking blondie—as amusing as that is—can get tiring.

"Demyx." Zexion said while making his way over to me. "Please get up." I snort again.

"If I didn't what would you do?" I ask sulkily.

"I haven't decided yet, but it wouldn't be pretty." He said seriously, yet I could hear a note of amusement in his voice. I sighed and lifted myself off the bed. Damn it. He was already walking towards the door, and I followed him without a word. I'd love to simply beat him over the head for the cool exterior and making me get up, but something told me that wouldn't be a good idea.

We went out of the castle, slowly making our way to a ship that looked just like Sora's. I sat next to Demyx and he, after greeting me, launched into a covered monolog about our mission. For some 'odd' reason (coughexpectedreasoncough) I found it quite unnerving to wear these clothes and be greeted so nicely by them. I mean I actually felt like I fit in…not good, not good at all. I sighed and zoned out while looking out the window. I wonder where Aeris and Leon are. Heck, I wonder where Cloud and co. is as well.

About halfway through the ride I noticed something rather disturbing. Axel was at the wheel. AXEL WAS AT THE WHEEL! I'm gonna die! We are going to crash! I was so going to voice those concerns out loud until I noticed another very unnerving thing. The underworld was getting closer at an alarming speed. Why so fast? Isn't landing supposed to be…slow?

"Ummm…Axel?" I tapped his elbow hesitantly while still keeping an eye on the approaching world. He turned and gave me a questioning look…backtrack. THE DUMBASS TURNED…meaning he was NOT look where the heck he was going. All I could see was a rather large rock flying straight towards the ship and Zexion's alert voice seemed to fade into the distance as we approached the impending doom(dramatic isn't it?). The rock as it turned out had rather jagged edges and the small ship was split in half by the sheer force of the impact. Axel and I went flying in one direction while I could see Demyx and Zexion fading into the other. Then everything, quite suddenly(surprise, surprise), went black.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The sensation returned to my finger tips, and then spread slowly throughout my body. I could faintly feel a weight on my shoulder, but I didn't bother myself with it considering that the pain in my abdomen caused me more than enough pain to forget the aforementioned weight. I opened my eyes with a disturbingly large amount of effort and saw the exact reason for the pain that I was currently in. There, laying in a diagonal over me was a heavy-looking metal sheet. Probably from the ship, if I were to guess. I sighed and tried getting up, when I felt the weight on my shoulder pull me down.

I turned my head slowly to the right and who else should I see, but the jerk himself. I huffed and tried getting him off me, but he wouldn't budge. I was certainly in no position to be able to do that anyway. So, I settled for the next best thing. Gathering up as much oxygen as I could pack in my longs I screamed. I should congratulate myself, being squashed by a metal plate and Axel, I still managed a rather loud "UP BASTARD" and a satisfying yelp form the aforementioned bastard.

She jumped up and off me with a bewildered expression on his face. He looked around frantically before he finally noticed me lying there with a death glare. He jumped to me immediately, lifting the bloody metal place off of me. I had no idea it was restricting my breathing so much. The moment it was off me I could not just manage shallow breaths, but actually breathe.

I jumped up, and even though my legs felt like they were going to give way I marched up to the red-head. He backed off a few steps with an apologetic expression. Oh he knew I was mad. I, exhibiting a great amount of restraint, stopped three feet away from him WITHOUT beating him up. Can you believe this, I had no idea I had that much self-control.

"Please explain to me how you, while driving a ship on a path with lots of resistance, up and decide to turn around and STOP paying attention to where you're going?" I fumed. He sighed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well, if a certain somebody didn't interrupt me, I wouldn't have." I rolled my eyes and resisted the urge to punch him. At this point I knew I was fighting a loosing battle. The prat wouldn't give in no matter the logic. Did that fact stop me, d'you think? Of course not.

"Perhaps, if you weren't lunging nose-first at breakneck speed, I wouldn't have interrupted." He opened his mouth to respond, but the both of us where in for a rather rude awakening. Axel's mouth shut and we both looked to our left at an interesting, albeit unwelcome sight.

There, approximately 10 feet away from us, stood a disgruntled-looking black…thing (for a lack of a better term, because I couldn't quite put my finger on the shape it was) with a heartless sign engraved on its chest.

Axe automatically jumped into a defensive stance with two giant shurikens appearing in both of his hands. I admired them for a moment before realizing that I didn't have any weapons. My shuriken was stripped from me when I was brought into the god forsaken castle. I saw that the figure wasn't planning on an attack any time soon so I took my chances and tapped Axel on the shoulder.

He turned around and looked at me while the figure jumped in the air bringing out a dangerous-looking claw. Sheesh, you'd think Axel'd learn from his first mistake(coughnot that it's my fault or anythingcough). The figure landed in between us as I rolled off to the side and Axel jumped out of the way. Since when did heartless have such sharp claws…and intimidating appearance?

I didn't get too much time to think on the matter however as I saw Axel fighting the thing. Now that I looked closer I could understand why I didn't recognize the shape form earlier. This 'blob' changed form. Actually it changed form while dancing away from all of Axel's strikes. I sighed; did I actually have to get up from my rather comfortable position of sitting here on the concrete? I watched Axel get hit form the back and turn around an angry array of flames. It looks like it.

I got up and then the realization from earlier hit me full force. I DIDN'T HAVE MY WEAPONS. Damn it. The heartless already saw me move and its attention was now drawn to me. I stood there like an idiot while the silhouette started moving towards me in a slow, deliberate manner. I gave it a nervous smile and backed away slowly.

"Axel where are you?" I asked with the same fake smile through gritted teeth. When you need him, he wasn't there. I sighed and tried talking to the thing. "So….nice weather we're having." I could have slapped myself for that failed attempt. Where do I get off talking about the weather? I didn't have to struggle for conversation topics any longer as I saw a red shuriken make its way clean through the black blob, that disappeared soon after. I glared at the smirking Axel not far away from. I was going to cuss him out, or something to the extent, but something rather alarming came to my attention before I got the chance.

"Hold it. You fight the heartless?" I asked at a loss. He nodded with a quizzical look on his face. Why did Sora try hunting these guys down anyway? If they were hunting heartless and he was hunting heartless, shouldn't they have been allies? I was thoroughly confused by that point. "So you're the good guys?" I asked myself rather than Axel, but got a cocky—

"Finally figured it out princess." anyway. So this means I can travel with these guys and help Sora nonetheless. Actually, this suited me. Change of scenery, change of characters…not that I liked Axel's company or anything(it's just that Leon could get boring. Don't tell him I said that).

Axel approached me and shook his head as he went past me. I turned around trying to catch up to him.

"Hey, what the hell was that look for?" I asked him huffily.

"I was just wondering if your princess as would get murdered at the Underdome." Underdome? What the hell was he talking about? I didn't have to ponder over that for long because we came across Pain and Panic—

"New competition at the Underdome! All Heroes welcome. If you're not a hero you can sign up nonetheless."

"Hey guys" Axel said approaching the two "I'd like to sign up for the next tournament with my partner over there." He pointed at me. The two helpers of Hades gave him a ticket and mumbled something I didn't hear on account of standing farther than I probably should have. He came to me with an arrogant grin.

"So I guess I'll find out." He said with a nod. I fumed…the IDIOT.

"Aren't you worried about your friends by any chance?" I asked remembering that we didn't see Zexion or Demyx since the accident.

"They're fine." He said assured. I really want to know why he was so certain of this. I shrugged my shoulders, whatever. He rolled his eyes and showed me a cell phone with a small message form Zexion. "Got it just now, was pretty sure it was from Zexion." He turned the phone towards himself and grinned. "Well, would you look at that, it is." I rolled my eyes.

"So what's this mission?" I asked him looking over the ticket that he handed to me.

"Fight Hades and win the cup." He said nonchalantly. I laughed bitterly; easier said than done, now isn't it.


	4. Partially Crazy

_**Blue Blood**_

_**Partially Crazy**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own KH or KH2 and so forth. _

_Thanks so much for the reviews. I'm sorry for the bit of confusion in the last chapter. I corrected that, but posted the wrong document, now I can't find the fixed version of it. mumbles about stupid computers I will try fixing it and reposting the chapter. I hope you were not too confused. I'm sorry again! Enjoy._

There was really not much more I could do. I sat in the stands, next to an idiotic pyro with a mouth bigger than was necessary and wrung my hands. Yes, Yuffie Kisaragi, the greatest ninja alive was nervous. To my defense, I'd like to say however that fighting Hades would probably scare the spikeass himself as well. Oh not to mention without weapons, with a jackass for a partner, not enough sleep, and every inch of my body protesting the slightest movements. Oh the situation looked fucking great from my perspective. Speaking of the jerk, I would still like to find out why exactly he is so calm. I'd also like to find out how Zexion's message put so much confidence into the red-head.

Truth be told, this whole adventure was going so smoothly that it almost looked acted out. No shock because of the crash...none at all. No happiness to find out that his friends were alright. Either Axel was cold-blooded, crazy, or something was up. As much as I can make fun of him for the first two potions, the third one seemed to be correct. Those thoughts were pushed aside however, when I heard my funeral march, mainly: the bell that announced the start of the preliminaries.

I froze and looked at Axel, who was getting up and trying to make his way off the stands to the ring. I was about to KILL him. I grabbed onto his sleeve and dragged him forcefully towards me (I didn't even try standing up yet).

"How do you think I am going to fight? Are you completely out of your mind, or just partially?" He smirked down at me and shrugged his shoulders.

"This is your problem, not mine princess." He said and proceeded to walk down the stands towards the ring. I sighed. There really was not much else to do except be difficult, so I stayed in the stands with a glare directed at the jackass. He seemed to sense that I was not following when he was at the very bottom. I was quite amused to say the least when he whirled around looking for my location. He didn't even think to look up to the stands. Did he think I was suicidal to run away from him with no weapons and in the underworld? It finally clicked and he turned around to send a glare my way. I put on a very bright smile, if not a bit manic, and waved back at him.

"Good luck." I shouted down to him. Axel rolled his eyes and started walking back up towards me.

"WE" he accentuated the word "are partners and YOU are coming down there with me." He said stopping a few steps down from where I sat. "The mission was to win the tournament." I looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"That is your problem, pyro, not mine." I said imitating his tone from earlier on. He sighed and scowled at me. I simply smirked back, he messed with the WRONG ninja…'cause you know I'm the best. Go Yuffie, go Yuffie, go Yuffie…I was so caught up in my little chant that I didn't notice that I was in fact moving. Actually, Axel's shoulder was painfully digging into my stomach. Reason? The bastard slung me over his shoulder and proceeded to walk me down towards the ring.

It took me a few more minutes to react. I growled under my breath, but before I could do anything else I was unceremoniously dumped on the ground in front of the ring and Pain who was calling for me and Axel to get into the ring. My attention was drawn the swarm of heartless that w would have to fight in the first round. Actually, my attention was drawn away so badly that I didn't feel Axel gently prodding me with his foot.

"What?" I snapped when I finally saw what he was doing. Axel snorted at my late reaction and stretched out his hand to help me up. I looked at the hand for some time before taking it. He dragged me up to my feet and I steadied myself on my feet. I really didn't feel so good; actually, I'd go as far as saying that felt horrible. A bit nauseous even. I could see Panic approach us rather hesitantly.

"You two h-have to re-report back here in five minutes. The ch-championship will start then." I nodded at him and he scurried away through the stands to where I could hazily see Hades. He sat in the shadows and his silhouette was even more intimidating. I could see the blue flame a top his head burn brightly through the dim. Heh, this was going to suck, I could already tell.

"Alright, kid let's go get you some weapons." That was Axel. I looked at him confused. When did he become so nice all of a sudden?

"Where's the catch?" I asked him narrowing my eyes. I said that very much half-heartedly and he definitely sensed that because he ignored me in general and walked off towards the direction of the weapons shop. (A/N: I know there was no weapons shop at the underdome, but for the sake of the story ). I ran to catch up with him, and did so when he was already standing at the counter.

"Choose something, brat." He said waving his hand at the shelves full of weapons. I was about to comment on the brat part, but the words died in my throat. This was one of the more impressive shops that I've seen in a while and they had one heck of a selection of different shurikens and throwing stars. I was VERY excited to say the least. I ran my eyes through all eh different things that I could fight with. There was definitely quite the selection.

I settled on one though. The shuriken looked like a simple star, about four times my hand size, but the jagged edges looked more dangerous than on my usual weapon. It had a black handle and silver corners, glinting enticingly at me. With it came four throwing starts, two black and two silver. All in all, it was a nice weapon to have.

"That one." I pointed to the shuriken that I was ogling. Axel looked at it calculatingly for a second, before nodding in agreement. He called over the shop keeper while I jumped around excitedly. With this thing I can fight anyone, screw Hades. Axel got it and handed the weapon to me with a grin spreading on his face. I yelped excitedly and without thinking (automatically) hugged him. Whatever possessed me to do that? I have no idea, but I was excited. I do stupid shit when I'm excited.

I took the weapon from his frozen grasp and looked over it one more time. It was absolutely awesome. Axel was still looking strangely at me. I guess he had the right to, I was nothing but mean to him all the time until now.

"I know there's lots to stare at, but that doesn't mean you have to be so up front about it." I said teasing him. He shook his head and rolled his eyes at me.

"Actually there really isn't…all I see is a stick dressed in black with a weapon five times the size of the said stick." I scowled at him. He just can't do anything good without ruining the effect with another one of those obnoxious comments. He fake-smiled at my scowled and puffed out his chest pompously walking past me as we heard another bell signaling us to get in the ring. I followed behind him, rolling my eyes as few of the women sitting on the front row cheered rather loudly for him with cat calls. I had to suppress the urge to shut them up…by less than civil methods.

He stood on the left corner of the ring and I stood by his side still looking over my weapon and trying to ignore the annoying women. The heartless that we had to fight lined up on the other side of the ring, in a really strange formation. Not too bad, a few red nocturnes (large ones I might as well add) and a few of those shadowy things. I don't what reason Axel had for winning this tournament, but if I beat these guys I could help Sora. That was enough to get me to ignore the protest of my sour muscles and charge towards the closest red nocturne. From the corner of my eye I could Axel do the same.

"Don't get yourself killed, brat. We got a long way to go." He shouted to me as he launched one of his shurikens towards the shadow that was getting dangerously close for comfort. I jumped over the feeble attack that the red requiem send my way, dodging out of the ring of fire balls that were trying to surround me. I whirled around, hurling my new shuriken at the heartless and smirked as it cut straight through and went flying back to me.

"I'm more worried about you." I said in a high pitched voice with mock-concern. I could see him roll his eyes at that and jump out of his own cage of fire that the nocturne released upon him. He turned around and concentrated on the two shurikens that he folded neatly in front of himself before casting a powerful fire attack. My attention was drawn away when I saw a black moving spot under my feet that materialized into a 3D shadow. I jumped away taking one of the throwing start from my belt and throwing it dead center towards its torso. The star went through it and on its way back to me hit another shadow that was unfortunate enough to pop out of the ground at the wrong time.

I smirked as I saw the last of the red nocturnes facing away from me. Before I could anything however, Axel's shuriken sliced through it on the other side and flew straight towards me. My reeling senses made me throw myself on the ground, covering my head. I could feel the shuriken wiz past me forward and back, returning to the idiotic owner. I jumped on my feet with a growl.

"What were you trying to do, kill me?" I shouted at him with a wave of my first for emphasis.

"That sounds very enticing…why didn't I think of that?" he shot back casually as he caught the red rimed weapon with relative ease.

"Because you are a dumbass." I mumbled back. I scowled, but decided to not pursue the subject as another formation of heartless appeared in front of us with a bell ringing in the background…second round.

This one would be harder; I could already tell. Axel and I regrouped in the middle of the ring where we could see two Big Bodies and a few shadows moving about opposite of us. I hated the Big Bodies the whole thing with having to get behind them was so obnoxious. The women that were still cheering for Axel didn't help my agitation. There was really no use standing around however, so I jumped straight into battle. Unfortunately for the me, the Big Body that turned away from us turned back rather suddenly whipping his gigantic arm over my cheek, sending me flying back a few feet.

I was expecting a rather nasty fall, but instead I landed on something very soft. I was pretty sure whatever it was only served as a cushion because I definitely heard the thud of 'us' hitting the ground. I opened the eyes that I had no idea I closed and what else should I see, but the black cloth-covered chess of the one and only.

"Brat, you weigh a ton. What the hell?" he said grumpily as he picked the both of us up steadying me on my feet. I think I mumbled a thanks because the next thing I knew he was running his hands through his hair with a smirk set firmly on his face. I rolled my eyes, but before I could comment a shadow popped in between us and I jumped aside throwing my shuriken at it, as Axel made for the Big Body that injured me earlier.

I rubbed my cheek affectionately as I had do dodge yet another attack from one of the shadow. It really hurt, and I could bet I'd have a shiner under my eye not too long after this battle was over.

We got past this round and three more without much difficultly or anything exciting happening. I got two cuts across my legs and a burned arm. That definitely wasn't fun, but not too bad. Axel seemed to have escaped with fewer injuries. He had a nasty cut down his cheek and took a bad hit to the abdomen, but he was fine. To my tremendous chagrin (literally and metaphorically speaking) the women that have been annoying me since the start of the tournament had the most fake-worried expressions of their faces and their stupid gasps were getting on my nerves. Axel failed to notice them, however.

So far so good, but here's the problem. Next round is Hades. I was not in any shape to fight to begin with, now I was mush. Thank god my right arm was fine (otherwise known as my throwing arm) because if it wasn't Axel would really be on his own. I have to grudgingly admit, however, the guy might just have a shot. I, for some odd ball reason, think that he is actually quite good…Alright, so the reason isn't so odd ball, he is…but I'd be damned if I told him that or even said it out loud. Which reminds me: whoever tells him will die. Ok now that we got that straight, on with the story.

Hades was next and I was seriously contemplating the color of my coffin. Would I want it black or green? Nah, black is more officially. Definitely black…shit was the hell am I thinking? Snap out of it Yuffie, you are NOT going to die! I could see the dark form enter the ring from the dim of the shadow at the edge. He definitely wasn't one of those fighters that looked intimidating, but Sora told me about fighting him once. Mostly I was nervous because of that description. Sometimes listening to Sora too much doesn't pay off. I've experienced that on myself quite the amount of times and still didn't learn the lesson.

The bell rang in the background; it sounded so distant to me. I looked at Axel, he didn't seem to be too worried, but I definitely noticed the crease on his forehead. He stood up from his defensive and smiled casually at the blue-clad god standing opposite us. I raised an eyebrow at the action. Jeeze, maybe he was crazy.

"Hi-ho blueie." He said while mock-saluting the god. I wanted to dig a hole and burry myself there, right on the spot. What the hell was he doing?

"Heeey, how ya doin runt?" was the reply from Hades, who didn't even try getting into any sort of fighting stance as of yet. Now I was simply amused. What the hell was the meaning of this? "I was thinking…you know how you'll die to day…" I contract appeared in his outstretched left hand and he presented it to us in an exaggerated motion. "wanna sell you're soul to me by any chance?" he finished off, and my amusement faded rather suddenly. This was the usual quite before the storm.

"Nah, that would mean I'll be stuck with you for all eternity. Now how much fun is that?" Axel drawled sarcastically. Hades gave him an evil grin.

"Lots." The god answered, shrugging his shoulders. "Plus, I promise to be…nice?" I don't know what anyone else heard, but to me that 'nice' was a question rather than a statement.

"Really, no hard feeling hon, but I'd chew my own arm off." At the implication of a turn in his orientation Hades' fire on top of his blew up into angry sparks of red. This was not good, so not good. Axel didn't seem to mind however, he crossed his arms over his chest and looked even more casual if that was possible. I heard a scream in front of me before a flurry of flames met in the middle of the ring. Why me?

_I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry for the cliffhanger. I need a lot to describe the fight. I will get it up as soon as possible, cause I know how annoying cliffhangers could be. Thanks R&R!_


	5. Fired UpLiterally

_**Blue Blood**_

_**Fired Up…Literally **_

_Disclaimer: I don't own KH or KH2 and so forth. _

_hThanks soo much for all the reviews, they definitely helped. Please accept my deepest apologies for not updating for so long. I promise that I will do it regularly from now on…sort of lost my inspiration for this story for a while there. It's back though and I know the exact direction of where this is going. I'm soo sorry again. Please forgive me and I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

I was standing stock still towards the edge of the ring trying my best not to breathe…forget moving! The scene that was playing itself out on the other edge was rather disturbing, to say the least, and my breath kept getting caught not fully reaching the lungs. I could tell that Axel swung his oversized shuriken at Hades, but the swing was stopped by an invisible barrier halfway through…meaning Hades wasn't touched. In fact, the aforementioned old coot was smirking evilly at my obnoxious companion with a manic glint in his eyes. Have you ever had one of those moments when you just want to dig yourself into a hole and never come out? Yeah, well this would probably be the opportune moment for me to do just that. How the heck were we expected to beat Hades when he had a damn barrier around himself? I was on the verge of a nervous breakdown…could you tell?

Of course, my aggravation grew tenfold after what happened next. Axel, the dumbass, didn't move out of the way after his shuriken got stuck in the invisible shield. Instead, he stood rooted to the spot not flinching a muscle. What the heck was he thinking? At that moment my own body decided to spring into action on its own accord. I found myself running towards the pair with my shuriken raised and screaming something at Axel. I wasn't hearing myself and my actions were completely reflexive, but I was going to get my bitchy comrade to move out of the way before he gets slaughtered by Hades…I knew as much.

"Get your ass out of there you jerk!" I screamed hurling the shuriken towards Hades as best I could. If this wasn't going to work…well, I didn't really want to think about what would happen then. Of course, as usual, luck was not on my side; my shuriken rebound and flew at double speed towards me. Are you worried? You shouldn't be…I am the best female ninja after all. I dodged out of the way just in time.

"Stay away you stupid brat!" Axel shouted at me over his shoulder. He seemed perfectly calm. I know I've asked this a few times already but…WILL SOMEONE EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON! I didn't even have time to get up from my kneeling position, after my less than graceful dodge, when the whole left half of the arena burst into flames (otherwise known as the half where Axel and Hades stood).

I sprang to my feet and ran towards the vibrant red trying to see at least something, but I wasn't getting any image. Axel couldn't have died…could he have? NO! That's impossible; he's too damn persistent to die! For some reason though, I hardly convinced myself with that explanation.

"Axel!" I could hear myself screaming to the dancing flames. "Axel, damn it!" _'Stay alive.' _I thought desperately to myself. How could he though? The flames were starting to die out slowly, but still no Axel. They finally receded completely so the only figure I could see standing in front of me was none other than Hades. Did Axel…?

"What was that?" I asked the God in a dangerously low voice. He didn't give me an answer, but released streaks of fire in all directions through the ring. I dodged all of them grabbing my shuriken, which implanted itself in the edge of the arena, while rolling away from one of the aforementioned streaks. Still no Axel.

"The runt's ash, brat." I heard a cocky voice from my left. "No use searching for him." He sounded so casual, it was almost scary. I felt my blood starting to run cold. Why did I care so much anyway? I turned towards the owner of the voice to see him smoothing out the creases in his wanna-be clothes. At that moment I decided I didn't give a damn why exactly I cared, but Hades wasn't walking out of this ring victorious…no matter what I'd have to do.

I looked around myself quickly. The arena was still covered in fire and lava in different places, but leaving enough room for me to move around and dodge. I looked back at Hades. He must be creating the barrier; I doubt it's there naturally. So of course, all I had to do was draw his attention, the damn shield would be weakened. Good plan! How to accomplish it, however, was a different story altogether.

"Hey, old geezer!" I called, giving him famous Yuffie smirk. He rolled his eyes and muttered something that suspiciously sounded like 'another one', but I didn't concern myself with it. I threw two stars aiming for his right arm while running left. As I thought, he protected himself from the right and didn't pay attention to my shuriken, which was hurled at him, on the left. YES! It imbedded itself in his left shoulder going right through the week defense. My smirk widened. _'You're mine.' _I thought triumphantly as I threw my third and last ninja star at his head. Unfortunately for me, it got hurled back instead of going through. _'Shit!'_

It scratched my neck as I barely twisted out of the way. Now I was kneeling right opposite Hades with two of my ninja stars and the shuriken held firmly in his grasp. He pointed my own weapon at me with an evil smirk. Looks like I wasn't going to be avenging Axel after all. I snorted bitterly at myself. So he did die.

One of my stars was hurled at me soon after I managed to twist out of the way. I don't know for what reason, but I didn't quite see it. I more heard than actually SAW it wiz towards me. I rolled away from it just in time. My vision was clouding. What was happening? The second star was thrown towards me and I didn't have a choice but to simply fall down to my ass ungracefully with a loud thud. Heh…so I was crying. I'm not sure whether that was for my own life—or maybe for Axel—but now I could quite clearly feel the moisture in my eyes. No wonder I wasn't seeing clearly.

All that was left was the shuriken. I was tired…I didn't have enough energy. Besides that, I was sitting right at the corner of the arena with fire burning not too far off on both sides—I didn't have anywhere to dodge to. I could hear the wind as the shuriken was flying towards me as if in slow motion. It was so close; if I strained enough I could probably smell the metal and I closed my eyes. Your death coming to you in the form of your own weapon isn't exactly the most pleasant sight. So, it'll hit any second…any second now…any second…any second…why wasn't I dead already?

I chanced a look by opening one of my tightly shut eyes. And what do you think I saw? The damn asshole, in the flesh with not even as much as a scratch on his obnoxious persona, standing over me with a rather pissed expression.

"You son of a bitch." I growled at him from my sitting position. What was he thinking? What the heck happened to him after the flames went out…speaking of which, why is he alright exactly? He gave me a dumbfounded look.

"What did I do?" He asked innocently running his fingers through his hair before giving me a smirk "Besides save you, that is." I was fuming! Why that little…

"Oh, decided to come back have we?" I turned towards Hades.

"Right about now, I'd really like to know what happened." I told Axel with an irritated expression on my face. He was going to explain…now!

"Change of plans." He said simply grabbing me by the arm and starting to jump off the arena. I started protesting, but thought better of it…not exactly was I interested in staying anywhere close to Hades for even a single moment longer. I could hear shouts of 'stop!' and so forth not too far behind, but before they could get any close me and Axel somehow…faded. I don't know what happened, don't ask me. All I can remember is that I could see all black in front of my eyes (sort of like the first time I got taken away) and then white walls. We were in the castle that we originally left from. I pushed myself away from Axel and gave him an annoyed glare.

"Explain!" I said authoritatively pointing a finger at him. "NOW!" He only rolled his eyes and then gave me a contemplative look.

"Were you crying?" Talk about a one track mind…I completely forgot about my demand for information and whipped at my eyes.

"No I wasn't." I said harshly, turning away form annoying red head.

"You were crying." He stated with a note of amusement in his voice. I growled and turned on him.

"I am going to tell you once and only once…I was NOT crying!"

"You were crying." Remember what I said about him not dying because of his persistence? Well…it's the total damn truth! I sighed.

"Whatever." He smirked at me in a triumphant manner. Then gave me another curious look.

"What?" I asked him tersely. Now that I think about it…maybe it was better for him not to return and grate on my nerves.

"Because of me?" I snorted. Bravo, Sherlock. When did he get so insightful anyway?

"Obviously not you idiot!" I told him, pushing the arrogant prick out of the way and walking towards the couch.

"Aww, you don't have to cry from worry." He said sitting down next to me. I turned to him with a nastiest look before I pulled on his hair…HARD.

"I wasn't crying from worry! It was frustration."

"Oh?" He asked me, rubbing his head and smoothing down his spikes with no luck.

"Yeah, frustration that some lucky asshole would get to kill you before I got the chance to strangle your irritating persona." He put his arm around my shoulder in a friendly fashion and started messing up my hair.

"Madly in love with me then?" He asked nonchalantly. I don't know how it really sounded, but to me it was not a question. I batted his hand away with another death glare. Who does he think he is? Oh and…

"So what change of plans?" I asked again a bit more forcefully this time. He will NOT twist out of answering.

"I forgot one small detail. It won't turn blue until about another 1000 heartless later." I looked at Axel as if he was crazy. For all respects and purposes he really was.

"What won't turn blue? What are you blabbering about?" Axel looked at me puzzled for a minute before giving me a sheepish grin.

"I spoke out loud." I had to resist the sudden urge to slap my forehead. Maybe slapping his would be more beneficial, though. Maybe I can get those dead brains to spring back to life…highly unlikely, however.

"Hey Axel! Oi, brat what's up?" I wish I could say I didn't know who was talking, but unfortunately for…I knew all too well.

"Demyx, don't make me come over than and punch your lights out." I grounded out, huffing and crossing my arms over my chest. Yeah, yeah I know 'very mature'…I don't care! He was being annoying.

"The brat's in a bad mood. I have faith she'll go through at least walking over there." Axel said with amusement from his seat as I watched Zexion and Demyx enter the room.

"Zexion!" I screamed jumping up excitedly, receiving a weird look from both Demyx and Axel. "A normal person! Finally! I'm saved!"

_Hope you liked! R&R and please tell me what you think!_


End file.
